


And I love you, always.

by Saige



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saige/pseuds/Saige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arch-demon failed to kill her, but the cold would succeed if she stayed outside any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I love you, always.

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite an old fic from when I first started writing, but still one of my favorites. I hope you enjoy it.

"Maker, what are you doing?"

Serena heard a voice say faintly. She was focused on forming a large enough ball of snow to fit in her hand and she quickly forgot the voice to continueon her crusade. She giggled quietly- she had plans for this snow and they all involved Zevran. The elf had started a battle with her, and she’d be damned if she let him get the upper hand over her. She was Queen of Ferelden and a Grey Warden, after all.

"I see you’re adjusting to your duties as Queen quite well." Alistair said sarcastically from behind her. He smiled warmly as Serena startled, falling on her backside from her bent position. His smile turned into a grin when she pouted and stared at him, unamused. 

"Well I was doing quite well until you snuck up on me. Sneaking is bad, you know." Serena pulled herself up from the snow, trying to wipe the wet snow off her backside . So much for attempting to keep this dress clean, she sighed. She turned her attention back to Alistair and folded her arms across her chest, raising a flaming red eyebrow.

Alistair strolled towards his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders, dusting some snow off her dark blue velvet cape. He stared into her blue eyes, they reminded him of the ice surrounding them. He quickly glanced around at their surroundings, the castle courtyard was completely covered in snow, all he could see was white. It felt like it was only them in the world, and Alistair loved this time alone- away from duties and obligations.

"The Arch Demon failed to kill you, but this cold will succeed if you stay out here any longer." He remarked playfully, wrapping his own black cloak around them as he pulled Serena into an embrace, resting his head on her shoulder. He inhaled and smelled her familiar sweet scent of roses. Serena laughed against his chest and pulled her head back to look into his eyes

"Though I walk through the mists on the edge of The Void, I shall not fear. For you are with me.." She smiled and trailed off as she recited the phrase that one of the priests at the Chantry said last gathering. 

"An “I love you" would suffice better than something so dramatic." Alistair remarked sarcastically, gently pressing a rose that he had been keeping in his shirt into his wife’s hand. He had found it outside of Denerim, a single rose blooming in such a frozen wasteland, he had picked it and thought of her, and the time he had given her a similar one. She smiled at him and poked her tongue out cheekily, taking the rose from him.

"I love you, dear husband." Serena said, kissing his cheek in thanks for the gift.

 

Alistair smiled and pulled away, grabbing her free hand and pulling her towards the courtyard doors.

"And I you, always." Alistair whispered.


End file.
